Doom
by ShaneBLAST
Summary: Formerly Love Me For Me, Love and Hate, and Witchcraft Murder Slumber Party. After a brush with potentially lethal dark magic, Sam exacts revenge on Paulina and crew, but what happens when Dash's feelings for Danny get in the way? Danny/Dash slash.
1. When Danny's Alone

Chapter One: When Danny's Alone...

Warnings: Mild violence, mild language, slight parodying.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom.

Random fact: This is a prequel to my deleted story: Love and Hate. I'm going to re-write Love and Hate, then re-post it on here.

Danny walked through the halls of Casper High, wondering why the school was named after a friendly ghost. They had been ghost-free for almost a month now, and he was getting restless. Danny Phantom wasn't all over the news anymore; the biggest news was the fact that Amity Park had a suspiciously similar in namesake to the horror movie and town of Amityville.

Sam was at home, okay that's a lie. She skipped school to go to the Antisocial Misfit's concert. Or possibly to go practice witchcraft. Or maybe to have sex with Tucker.

The truth was Danny really didn't care. He knew that they were dating, but he didn't say anything. Hell, they had been dating since freshman year. There's nothing he can do about it now.

"Unfortunately," Danny thought to himself with a slightly darker, more bitter than before, "They also don't know I'm gay. That would just give them another reason to distance themselves from me even more." He sighed and lowered his head, ignoring Mr. Lancer's look of perversion on his face. "Could that guy BE anymore creepy?" Danny wondered.

"Oh Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer called after him, in a sickenly sweet voice. "Keep your head up, your bangs get in your eyes and I know you can't see through them." Danny turned around. Already in a helluva mood, Danny thought it was okay to smart off to teachers. "How would you know, has your back hair started growing on your head now?"

Mr. Lancer's mouth dropped open. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOUNG MAN?" Danny continued on his hate filled rant to the idiotic teacher. "Oh, has it started growing in your ears too? Whatever happened to that razor you bought at my garage sale. Did it cut a little to well? To the bone maybe?"

Mr. Lancer had taken enough. "THAT'S IT MISTER. DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL. IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP, I WILL SUSPEND YOU MYSELF." Danny chuckled, "Okay. Whatever. You just keep telling yourself that. Now I'm going to lunch. See ya at 3:00."

Danny turned around and stalked down the hall. Mr. Lancer's temple felt like it was about to explode it was throbbing so hard. He walked back into his room, slamming the door behind him, cracking some of the glass on the door window.

Down the hall, Dash Baxter jumped for joy. Fenton was in detention with him. That means he could finally find the perfect way to scare him.


	2. Obsession

Chapter Two: Dash's Obsession and Phone Call.

Warnings: Language, onsided crush.

Random fact: This chapter is similar to Chapter 3 of Love and Hate…entitled Days Go By. And also, this story is set during Danny's junior year.

Dash leaned up against the stall in the bathroom. He couldn't believe his luck. Danny Fenton had detention with him. This was fucking fantastic. Now he could find out what Danny's greatest fear was, and maybe flirt with him a little.

Danny had gotten a lot cuter since he was 14. Now 17, he had the body of a Greek God. Oh how Dash had stared at that body during gym class. It was funny how no one ever noticed.

Those eyes, he could drown in those silver pools forever. And he wouldn't mind. How did he fall in love with him? He spent all these years hating him, and now…he didn't know.

He waited on Paulina to call back. God he felt guilty for doing this to the geeks. But if it kept him popular, so he went along with it. Granted he could kick the shit out of all of them, he wanted a sense of security that the popular crowd provides.

His cell phone rang, Shirley Manson's voice rattling out I Think I'm Paranoid. He frowned and flipped open his phone.

"What?" Dash said exasperatedly. "What?" Paulina said back in a snooty, disbelieving voice. "You called me you dipshit." Dash pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, his own stupidity showing through. "Oh right. Fenton has detention with me. So, I'm going to find out what his fear is."

"Good. And it better be a good one. I want to get that little faggot and his dyke and nigger friends."

Dash's eyes went wide open. He had NEVER heard Paulina use such racist terms before. Hell, he never heard her use words that were more than three letters long. He got rid of his suprise as soon as it came and struggled with a reply.

"Yeah, same here. I'll talk to you later. 'Kay?" "Yeah, talk to you later." Dash closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. It was going to be a long detention.


	3. The Doom Spell

Chapter 3: The Doom Spell

Warnings: Witchcraft, mild language

Disclaimer: I do not own DP

Sam heard her doorbell ring, and sighed. She turned off her Kidneythieves CD and walked out of her room. "Damnit Tucker you were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where the hell were you?"

She opened her door and her once aggravated expression turned to surprise when it was Paulina who was standing on her doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam inquired, rather rudely. Paulina gave a convincing fake pout, "Now is that any way to talk to a classmate?" "When they hate me, and then show up at my doorstep uninvited, yeah."

Paulina sighed, "Can I come in?" Sam rolled her eyes, "Sure. Just stay here. I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?"

"NO." Paulina answered a little too quickly. Sam gave her a funny look. "Okay, just head up to my room then I guess. Go upstairs; it's the second door on the left. 'Kay?" Paulina looked at her, as if being snapped out of a trance. "Hmm? Oh. Okay."

Sam skipped off to the kitchen. Paulina rolled her eyes, "What a freak," She exclaimed. She started up the stairs and took her cell phone out and dialed Dash's number.

"Are you in detention yet?" Paulina asked. "No, I've got thirty more minutes until I have to show up." He replied. "I'm in the gothic bitch's house. I'm on my way up to her room right now. I'll call you once I get up there."

She finally reached the top of the stairs, and raced into Sam's room. She wasn't surprised that it was all black, but she saw something on the bed that was fuzzy and pink. She picked it up, and the front of it said _Diary_ in glittery, purple letters.

She opened it, looking for the word fear. She finally found it, and read the entry. It was written the week before

_January 13, 2008_

_Dear Diary:_

_Tucker and I are closer than ever. Last night we consummated our relationship. It was so romantic. We went out to dinner, then a movie, and then he took me back here. We did it right here on this bed. Then he told me some personal things. And I told him some things. He told me his greatest fear __was getting stuck in a closet. I told him mine was the dark. Funny, since I love the color black. I can't believe he trusted me that much._

_Love always,_

_Sam_

Paulina smiled to herself, then texted Dash, telling him all about Sam and Tucker's worst fears. Then she flipped to the next page. It was entitled "The Doom Spell." She read it out loud.

_THE DOOM SPELL_

_Picture the person in your mind you want doomed._

_Then repeat this phrase three times._

"_Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karanno"_

She repeated the phrase three times, but Sam walked through the door just as she finished the last word. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam shrieked. "Those things are dangerous!"

Paulina didn't give Sam time to react anymore. She knocked her out of the way, causing her to spill their drinks on herself, and then raced down the stairs and out the front door.


	4. Detention

Chapter 4: Detention

Warnings: Language

"Okay boys, since you two can't follow the rules, and obviously can't get along; I'm going to leave you two in here, alone, for the entire hour." Mr. Lancer said. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Danny exclaimed loudly. "Watch your mouth young man," Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"Are you going to leave or not?" Dash said. Mr. Lancer went to scold him, but decided against it. "See you both in an hour. Try not to kill each other."

Mr. Lancer walked out the door, shut it, and then locked it. "I expect to not see them two alive after this."

Dash threw a pencil at the door. "Asshole," He muttered. Danny lay his head down on his desk. "So, Fenton, what's been going on with you lately?" Dash enquired. Danny turned his head in Dash's direction with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Since when did you want to know?" Danny said, tone full of venom, but not hatred. "Since now." Dash said. "I really haven't been doing anything. I mean, the town is pretty much ghost free, so instead of going off to go hunt them, my parents spend a lot more time with me. It fucking sucks."

Dash chuckled. "The sad life of a teenager with creepy parents you have." Danny glanced down, then shrieked, and jumped up out of his chair. "HOLY SHIT GET THAT RAT AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Danny screamed.

Dash looked at Danny, gob smacked. "No way, this is way too easy." The rat scurried away. "So you're afraid of mice?" Dash said, trying not to laugh. Danny sighed bashfully, "Yeah. Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

Dash smiled, "I won't. Don't worry." Dash went over to the door, and Danny stared at his butt, "Quite possibly the finest glutes in Amity Park..." Danny thought. Dash picked up the pencil, and went back to his chair.

Danny sat back down at his desk, and lay back down. Dash took this chance to text Paulina and Kwan to tell them about Danny's fear of mice. "Everything is falling into place…" Dash said with a smile on his face. Dash then looked up Danny, "But they don't know he won't be seeing his fear..." Dash said.

A/N: Looks like Dash has his own agenda...I know this chapter wasn't very good, and I know this is a chapter a lot of people have been waiting for. For that I apologize...I had a massive case of writers block when I wrote this.


	5. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE, MARCH 13, 2008**_

_**AUTHOR: SHANEBLAST**_

_**STORY: WITCHCRAFT MURDER SLUMBER PARTY/LOVE AND HATE/LOVE ME FOR ME/DOOM**_

Hey folks.

It's me, ShaneBLAST.

I just wanted you all to know this is no longer a prequel to Love and Hate (formerly titled Love Me For Me.) And it is no longer called Witchcraft Murder Slumber Party. It is now titled Doom (I know, sooo original huh?).

It's a remake. I threw out the original storyline for Witchcraft Murder Slumber Party, which was never really solid to begin with, so it will probably be used in another fic.

Now it's going to have some chapters from the original (In My Pocket, Eyes Wide Open, Living Dead Girl, Criminal,) only tweaked and changed a little here and there to make them fit the new storyline.

I've started the next chapter, entitled "The Burning."

It starts right after the last chapter...

I've also gotten the epilouge written, so I already know what the ending is going to be.

Now, don't worry.

An alternate chapter story will be posted on my LiveJournal (which I plan on getting sometime soon. I'll post the link.)

They will feature the original ending, The death of minor character Star (which didn't really have a place to begin with, I just didn't really like her.), Both of Paulina's deaths, (The throat slashing from Love Me For Me, and the hanging in Love and Hate.)

I will also post the outline for Witchcraft Murder Slumber Party, which explains what I originally wanted to do with this story.

But, alas, i'm just not feeling up to changing the storyline of Love and Hate/Love Me For Me that much.

So, i'm sticking with my original concept.

To all of my readers who have been wanting the story back up here, you're welcome.


	6. The Burning and The Possession

Chapter Whatever: Burning Book

Updated Author's Note (June 2, 2008): This story is now an official re-write of Love and Hate. Just goes to show no matter how many times the story gets taken off of here, I'll re-write, edit, and change. And make it better than before.

Burning Book:

"No. She knows that we're all fucked now that she did the spell now? Doesn't she?" Sam thought as Paulina raced past her.

She looked down at her wet shirt, muttered a curse word or two, and raced toward her diary, slamming it shut.

She looked out the window and watched Paulina running down the street like a stupid little coward. If she only knew what would happen, maybe she wouldn't have done something that stupid. Maybe she wouldn't have doomed them all.

Sam grabbed her knife off of her desk and closed the book, setting it down. She knew that the only way to deactivate the spell would be to destroy the book that held its power. She just had to destroy it before it manifested itself. How the book gained power, and why someone would put power and spells into a pink diary, she would never know.

She stabbed the knife through the cover, but it wasn't enough. She stabbed again, and blood…well…ink spilled through the wound. Sam frowned in disgust but she didn't care about the sight of ink/blood.

She picked the book up and threw it into her fireplace. Yes, the creepy Goth chick with lots of money has a fireplace in her room. Got a problem with that?

Sam picked up the remote that controlled it. She turned it on as high as it could go and the book went up in flames. Unfortunately, the concentration of magic was too high from that book, and there was a shockwave effect.

Sam was slammed backwards. It was a good thing her door was open, or she would have knocked it down. She hit the side of the railing, the only thing that stopped her from falling the twenty feet it was down to the ground floor.

Sam groaned, picking herself up off the ground. But, she saw the spell that was manifested before the book was destroyed.

It looked like pure evil, energy only. It went straight for her.

She screamed, and raced down the hall, clutching her stomach. She guessed she had a broken rib from when she hit the railing. She wasn't fast enough though. It caught up with her, and slammed into her.

She gasped out as the evil possessed her, taking control of her very soul. She wasn't Sam anymore. She was evil. Pure evil.

And it felt good.


End file.
